Tényleg láthatatlan
by Vievin
Summary: Mit csinálnál, ha egy nap arra ébredtél: láthatatlan vagy? Nyomokban angstot (na jó, ez utóbbit nem nyomokban), angol káromkodásokat, zöld mentanyulakat, szerelmet, tini titánokat, népművészeti cserépedény!Angliát (lsd: köcsög), vocaloidos utalásokat, továbbá vallásos és kevésbé vallásos szertartásokat tartalmaz. Olvasása közben málnaszörp fogyasztása nem ajánlott.
1. Kanada, avagy vigyázz, mit kívánsz!

Valahol a WW2 vége és Kanada autonómmá válása között zajlik :D Pirates4evernek ajánlva.

* * *

**1. fejezet: Kanada, avagy vigyázz, mit kívánsz!**

_Gyűlöltem_ a veszekedést, mégis mindig ez volt. Amióta Francis házából áthurcoltak ide, folyton Alfred és Arthur vitáját kellett hallgatnom, még azután is, hogy bátyám függetlenné vált és elköltözött (az volt az érzésem, hogy kimondottan élvezik, hogy civakodhatnak). Néha pedig – azt különösen utáltam – felkértek bírának, hogy döntsek, melyiküknek van igaza. Baromság. Egyrészt, az ultimátumoknak nincs értelme, mert az ember általában a rossz megoldást választja. Másrészt pedig ez az ő vitájuk, miért ráncigálnak engem is bele? És kényszerítenek arra, hogy válasszak, kinek az oldalán állok. És én nem akarok egyikőjük mellé sem állni, mert akkor a másiknak ellene lennék, azt pedig nem bírnám ki. Ezért, amikor elkezdték a heti – napi? órai? – műsort, mindig igyekeztem láthatatlanná válni, ami valljuk be, sikerült is. De _tényleg_. Egyik nap arra ébredtem, hogy valami furcsa, varázsos erő járja át tagjaimat. Felültem, de nem láttam semmit. Ekkor, mint szoktam, a szemem elé emeltem a kezem, mert ez mindig beválik. Az első esetben homályosan látom az ujjaim, és rájövök, hogy nincs rajtam a szemüvegem, a második esetben sikerül pofon vágnom Alfredet, aki elenged, és én végre kinyithatom a szemem. Az sosem szerepelt a lehetőségek közt, hogy homályosan látom a szobát, a _kezem nélkül_. Lengetni kezdtem, hátha én vagyok figyelmetlen, de nem. Ekkor a szemüvegem után kezdtem tapogatózni, cirka fél perc után meg is találtam. Orromra biggyesztve megállapítottam, hogy Alfred nincs a szobában, vagyis vagy hazament, vagy lent alszik a vendégszobában (ez mindig bántott, de nem szóltam, nem akartam újabb veszekedést szítani). Ekkor ismét a szemem elé emeltem a kezemet, de továbbra sem láttam semmit. Kipattanva az ágyból hanyatt-homlok berohantam a fürdőszobába, és megállapítottam, hogy _tényleg_ láthatatlanná váltam. Első megdöbbenésemben majdnem felkiáltottam, de – tekintettel a lent alvó(k?)ra – nem tettem._Mikor? Miért?_ És főleg... _Hogyan? _Ezek a kérdések zakatoltak a fejemben. De Anglia biztosan tudja a választ. Igen, ez kétségkívül varázslat eredménye, és Arthur, varázsló lévén, vissza tudja csinálni. Lementem a földszintre, de még a lépcsőn beleütköztem gyámomba.

- Maple! – estem hátra. Arthur azonnal felkapta a fejét.

- Ki az? – Ja, persze, láthatatlan vagyok. Kicsit bizarr érzés, hogy úgy mondjam.

- Én vagyok az, Kanada. Segíts, Anglia, láthatatlanná váltam! – hadartam, és csak az értetlen arcából jöttem rá, hogy franciául. Érdekes, hogy olvasni megtanult ezen a nyelven, de beszélni nem.

- Szóval láthatatlanná váltam. Kérlek, segíts! – mondtam, ezúttal angolul.

- Tényleg nem látlak – kezdte óvatosan. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, előre éreztem, hogy nem fog könnyen menni. – Szóval kénytelen vagyok elhinni. De mitől lettél az? – Felnyögtem.

- Azt hittem, te csináltad, ha véletlenül is. – Megrázta a fejét.

- Mi? Nem, nem én voltam. Te pedig biztos nem lehettél. Nem lehet, hogy... Nem, nem lehet. Gyere! – Engedelmesen követtem a könyvtárba, s habár már több mint háromszáz éve rendszeresen látogatom, újra lenyűgözött a nagysága. Ennek ellenére Arthur remekül kiismerte magát benne, és egyenesen a mágiával foglalkozó részleghez ment. Hosszan válogatott a könyvek között, majd kivett négyet.

- Ezekben tuti benne lesz – mormolta, miközben leült és elkezdte átnyálazni az egyiket. Én csendben elvettem egy másikat, és leülve az egyik székre kinyitottam valahol. Majd újra és újra. _„Pedig a filmekben mindig működött..."_, sóhajtaná ilyenkor Alfred. Én szimplán elkezdtem benne keresni a tartalomjegyzéket, és hamarosan meg is találtam. Ugyan nem volt konkrét fejezet a láthatatlanságról, de három fejezetet is találtam, amiben esetleg benne lehetett. Gyorsan fellapoztam, de egyikben sem volt, csak az utolsó előtti passzusban találtam egy átkot, ami így végződött: _„...aki nem ez, hanem amaz vagy emez, tűnjön el!"_ Voltaképpen én is eltűntem, csak nem _teljesen_.

- Meg vagyok átkozva? – tűnődtem félhangosan. Arthur fel sem nézve könyvéből válaszolt:

- Kétlem. Egyrészt, ki akart volna megátkozni? – Jelenleg egy sem jutott eszembe, mint személy, de persze mint ország, sok embernek vagyok szálka a szemében. – Másrészt, manapság már csak én tudok varázsolni, én meg inkább azt a francia békát sújtanám a kedvenc ártásaimmal. Kár, hogy nem lehet.

- Miért? – kérdeztem kíváncsian. Ez az egész varázslós mizéria mindig is érdekelt, de eddig Arthur szinte féltékenyen őrizte titkát, alig tudtam egy-két szót kihúzni belőle.

- Mert országokra a legtöbb rontás vagy átok nem hat, ezért is lepődtem meg a te esteden. Ismered Romániát? – váltott témát hirtelen. – Ő a másik, akibe még szorult némi varázserő.

- Csak a Világkonferencián láttam, egyszer. Épp Magyarországgal verekedett.

- Hát igen, mindig is utálták egymást. Mindegy. Akkor neki sem volt indítéka. Ezzel pedig holtpontra jutottunk... Mi volt ez? – kapta fel a fejét, amikor csörömpölést hallottunk.

- Megnézem – indultam el, de visszarántott. Legalábbis szerintem a könyökömnél fogva próbált megállítani, viszont a keze csúnyán célt tévesztve az oldalamnak ütközött. Fojtottan feljajdultam.

- De miért ne? – kérdeztem. Anglia megrázta a fejét.

- Nem lenne okos ötlet. Egyrészt, nem közölhetjük a világgal, hogy láthatatlanná váltál... – _Mert mindenki rögtön azt feltételezné, hogy te csináltad_, jegyeztem meg magamban, elég rosszmájúan, de pocsék kedvem volt, na. – Másrészt meg én nézem meg, te addig ellenőrizd ezt a kettőt – mutatott rájuk. Mindkettő legalább ezer oldalas (bár ki tudja, a tizenötödik század előtt vagy nagyon vastagok, vagy nagyon vékonyak voltak a papírok), bőrkötésű fóliáns volt, olyan, amiktől kiskoromban szigorúan el lettem tiltva, nehogy kárt tegyek bennük. Félve pörgettem át a selyempapírnál is törékenyebb lapokat, míg megakadt a szemem a keresett szón: láthatatlanság. Sajnos csak egy rövid értekezés volt arról, hogyan lehet elkészíteni a láthatatlanság italát. A leírás szerint az elkészült főzet élénk kékeszöld színt ölt, én pedig ilyen színű táplálékot legutoljára Alfred karácsonyi partiján vettem magamhoz, jó fél éve. Szóval nem ez lesz az, sóhajtottam, majd elmosolyodtam, mikor visszaemlékeztem arra, amikor még kicsi voltam, és egyfolytában attól rettegtem, hogy valami szellem van itt, ami pont rajtam akar bosszút állni évszázados sérelmeiért. (Az már más kérdés, hogy egykor _valóban_ volt itt egy szellem, de azt még Krisztus után ezer körül elűzte Arthur.) Most mennyire megijednék... Aztán nagyon elment a kedvem a mosolygástól, amikor észrevettem egy széljegyzetet a margón. _Ugye nem én írtam oda?__,_ rémültem meg rögtön: ezek nagyon értékes könyvek voltak. Aztán rájöttem, hogy sem a kézírás nem az enyém, sem a toll (amit jelenleg egyébként az asztal másik oldalán láttam). Ennyit vetett papírra élénkvörös, szálkás betűivel az egykori könnyelmű ember: _„Vigyázz, mit kívánsz!"_ Jó, hogy mondod pár száz év távolából. Mindenesetre nem lehet véletlen, hogy pont ebbe a szekcióba írta megjegyzését az illető, biztos ő is hasonló cipőbe került, mint én, nyilván. Kívánság... Hányszor kívántam mindig, hogy láthatatlan legyek! Főleg, amikor Alfred és Arthur veszekedtek. Meg a Hétéves háború folyamán... meg amikor felfedeztek... meg úgy általában állandóan. Most, úgy látszik, minden egyes ebben a témában leadott kérésem egyszerre ért fel. Remélem, hogy van valami módszer, amivel vissza lehet csinálni... Az azért fura lenne, ha láthatatlanul kéne leélnem az elkövetkezendő több száz, esetleg több ezer évemet. És ez még enyhe kifejezés volt. Ebben semmit sem találtam, úgyhogy épp nyúltam volna a másikért, amikor kivágódott az ajtó, ijedtemben elejtettem az így is eléggé szakadozott fóliánst. Halk káromkodással – Angliától tanultam – nyúltam volna a földön landolt könyvért, de ekkor megláttam az ádámkosztümben parádézó, cicafület és -farkat viselő Franciaországot, és alig tudtam elfojtani nevetésemet. Aztán berontott Anglia, egy varázspálcával hadonászva, és elkezdett valamit egy ismeretlen nyelven – talán óangolul? – hadarni valamit. Pár másodperc múlva ismerős fuvallat csapta meg, a varázslat szele. A következő pillanatban Franciaország eltűnt.

- Mit csináltál vele? – kérdeztem. Anglia először ugrott egyet, és körülnézett, majd vállat vont.

- Asszem hazaküldtem, ne itt parádézzon meztelenül, macska cosplayben. Egyébként sütött valamit reggelire, nem jössz enni? – Bólintottam, majd amikor leesett, hogy úgysem látja, hangosan is kimondtam:

- Igen. – Hát igen, Francis jó szakács, még Olaszországnál is jobb. Miután megreggeliztünk – elgondolkodtam azon, hogy elég kísérteties látvány lehet, ahogy nagyjából a semmibe tűnik a reggeli – visszamentünk a könyvtárba, és amíg én újabb könyvek után kutattam a pocok közt, Anglia átnézte a negyedik, legterjedelmesebb könyvet. Miközben végigfuttattam ujjaim a porlepte gerinceken – mióta nem volt itt takarítva? – megakadt a szemem egy címen: _„Kezdő varázslóknak és varázslónőknek"_. Kíváncsian lapoztam bele, majd feladatomra visszaemlékezve csupán félretettem a kérdéses fóliánst, és újra keresni kezdtem, de semmit sem találtam. Anglia viszont rábukkant egy fontos dologra.

- Matthew, gyere ide! – Odafutottam.

- Miről van szó? – kérdeztem némiképp kifulladva (még szerencse, hogy az akusztika jó, épp a könyvtár másik sarkában tartózkodtam). Arthur rábökött egy sorra.

- Azt írja, hogy aki immunis a varázslatokra, arról hamar elmúlik minden hatás, ami mégis éri. Vagyis...

- ...nemsokára véget ér ez az egész – fejeztem be a gondolatmenetet. – Hála az égnek!

- Az a kérdés, hogy mennyi az a nemsokára – töprengett tovább Anglia. Én behunytam a szemem. Relatív idő. Nemsokára, rögtön, azonnal... Nem sok idő, talán két-három óra telt el azóta, hogy felébredtem és rájöttem, hogy láthatatlan vagyok, de mégis, azóta mintha egy örökkévalóság telt volna el. Nemsokára, az még egy örökkévalóság, és azalatt... Mintha szellem lennék. Nem lát senki, talán nem is hisznek bennem. Sóhajtottam egy halkat, immár megértettem, miért olyan keserűek és dühösek a valódi kísértetek. Senki nem hisz bennük, bár, most hogy belegondolok, mi, nemzetek is hasonlók vagyunk, de... Az egész valahogy kísértetiesen ugyanaz, mégis teljesen más. Gondolatmenetemből Anglia hangja ébresztett föl:

- Matthew, itt vagy még? – Elnézően elmosolyodtam, sejtve, hogy még rengetegszer fogom hallani ezt a kérdést, amíg... _ebben az állapotban_ vagyok.

- Igen, itt vagyok – mondtam. – Ez az egész olyan...

- Kísérteties? – nevetett fel Arthur. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, hogy ne boruljak ki.

- Ekkora öröm más baján viccelődni? – De a hangomon érződött, hogy én is vigyorgok.

- Naná – vágta rá Anglia, épp olyan volt, mint Alfred. Ettől azonnal elment a nevethetnékem.

- Hé, Anglia, azt mondtad, hogy ne mondjuk el senkinek. – Bólintott. – Még... még Alfrednek se? – Átható pillantással nézett a szemembe, vagyis oda, ahol a szemem sejtette. Kicsit szíven ütött, hogy még mindig ilyen alacsonynak gondol.

- Még neki se. – Lehajtottam a fejem és sóhajtottam.

- Oké, oké. Nem mondom el neki – ígértem, holott szívem szerint már rohantam is volna a telefonhoz, hogy elmeséljem neki. Ekkor az ablaküvegnek ütődött valami.

- Mi a fene ez már megint? – csapta be dühösen Anglia a könyvét, mindig is utálta, ha megzavarják az olvasásban. Odatrappolt az ablakhoz, nagy lendülettel kicsapta, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy leordítsa az illető fejét, de torkára forrt a szó. Odaóvakodtam, hogy megnézzem ki az, még a lélegzetem is elállt.

- Ez meg...? – Egy madár ült a rombuszmintás rácson, néha-néha előrekoppantva. Egy papírt tartott a csőrében.


	2. Anglia, avagy most mi legyen?

**2. fejezet: Anglia, avagy most mi legyen?**

A madár – most vettem észre, hogy egy fehér galamb, mintha ismerős lenne – előrehussant, és a kezembe nyomta a négyrét hajtogatott lapot. Először itt van Matthew, aki láthatatlanná vált, még mindig nem értem, miért és főleg hogyan, most meg valaki szórakozni akar velem. Mélyet lélegeztem, hogy megőrizzem nyugalmamat, és igazán csak kicsit dühös mozdulattal hajtottam ki a levelet. Csupán két darabba hasadt. Összeillesztve a két felét, elolvastam.

„_Számomra nem kedves Anglia!_

_Én amúgy nem utállak téged __annyira__, de most jóban vagyok a csodálatos Franciaországgal, úgyhogy ellened vagyok. Ha nem akarod, hogy nyilvánosságra hozzam a kis titkodat, akkor..."_ A következő néhány szó el volt tépve, olvashatatlan volt. _„...milyen ügyes voltam, hogy sikerült rájönnöm! Hahaha!_

_Poroszország_

_U.i.: Ugye, hogy a madaram milyen édes?"_

Falfehér arcom valószínűleg Matthew is észrevette, óvatosan érdeklődött:

- Minden rendben? Mi volt a levélben? – Odapöcköltem a két darabot – máig is csodálom az akaraterőmet, hogy nem csináltam belőle többet – mármint abba az irányba, ahol a hangja után kellett volna lennie. Igazán irritált, hogy nem látom őt, habár számomra eddig is többé-kevésbé láthatatlan volt. Mindegy. Mikor (szerintem) átolvasta, vékony hangon kérdezte:

- Lehet, hogy a titok... – bólintottam. Igazából nem lehet, hanem biztos voltam abban, hogy az a rohadék porosz kilesett. De...

- Azt írta, fénykép is van. És azon száz százalék, hogy nem látszom. Te pedig, már bocsánat, de elég gyakran beszélsz mindenféle láthatatlan állathoz. – Majdnem közöltem vele, hogy Flying Mint Bunny és Thesia nem állat, hanem varázslény, de ez voltaképpen nem is volt olyan fontos.

- Akkor mi lehet? Az nem lehet véletlen, hogy pont ma küldött levelet. Ráadásul... – Hát igen, legalább három alkalommal szólítottam a nevén. Ekkor jutott eszembe valami.

- Van polaroid fényképezőgéped? – kérdeztem gyorsan.

- Nincs – válaszolt csodálkozva. Akkor a fene elvitte az egészet. Intettem a fejemmel.

- Gyere!

- Hova? – értetlenkedett.

- Gilberthez. Egy, mivel a feltételeket tartalmazó rész eltépődött, azt is meg kéne kérdeznünk tőle, kettő, ki akarom szedni belőle, hogy mi is lenne az a bizonyos titok. Vannak agyament ötletei. – A lábdobogásból ítélve engedelmesen követett, majd mikor beszálltam az autóba, becsusszant mellém az anyósülésre. Egyenesen Poroszország házához mentünk, ahol ráparancsoltam, hogy maradjon itt.

- Oké – suttogta, amit én a kocsiajtó lendületes becsapásával álcáztam. Lendületes léptekkel mentem oda a zöld színű ajtóhoz, és igazán nem erősen kopogtam. Még csak nem is szakadt ki keretéből a nyílászáró. Arról meg nem én tehetek, hogy egypár zsanér elgörbült... Nemsokára kinyílt az ajtó, Gilbert álmos arca bukkant fel.

- Mit akarsz, Anglia? – kérdezte félkómásan. Az orra alá dugtam a levél két darabját, értetlenül nézett rá.

- Mi van? – futotta át a leveleket. Azután elkerekedett szemmel nézett rám.

- MI VAN? Ezt biztos nem hatalmasságom írta! Tökéletességem nem ilyen piti zsaroló! És Gilbird... – túrt bele összevissza álló fehér hajába és vette elő a levélhordóra nem igazán hasonlító, sárga madarat – itt van, egész éjjel velem aludt.

Azt hittem, megáll az eszem.

- Akkor ki írt nekem levelet a nevedben? – gondolkodtam. A kézírás egy kicsit hasonlított Matthewére, és ismerős is volt, de fogalmam sem volt, honnan.

- Milyen nyelven íródott? – érdeklődött. Hát igen, mi országok rengeteg nyelven beszélünk, bőven van időnk tanulni, így néha már azt sem tudjuk, milyen nyelven szóltak hozzánk... vagy írtak nekünk.

- Ango... – akartam rávágni, de észrevettem, hogy nem. – Franciául. – Az a békazabáló idióta, már megint?! Ezért még úgy istenesen beverem a képét.

- Látod? Nagyságom sosem hazudik! – vigyorgott rám.

- Csak most – intettem neki, majd otthagytam. Beszálltam a kocsiba, és egy-két kitérő után – le akartam nyugodni, mázlim volt, hogy akkor még nem volt feltalálva a sebességkorlátozás – megérkeztem Franciaországhoz.

- Matthew, maradj itt. – Semmi válasz. – Matthew? Matthew?! British Province of Canada?! – Odanéztem: a bőrülés nem volt benyomódva, a biztonsági öv a helyére csúszva, csak a csat lifegett, még a fékezéstől. Néhány igen cifra óangol káromkodással kiugrottam a kocsiból. Ezért még külön is beverem Francis képét.


	3. Mea, avagy egy kis kiegészítő nyúlfark

**3. fejezet: Én, avagy egy kis kiegészítő nyúlfark**

Kristálytálamba mélyedve én is eleresztettem egypár trágár szót, ami már nagyon kikívánkozott belőlem. Egyrészt, a reggeli kis akcióm nagyon nem úgy sült el, ahogy vártam, még csak nem is a célszemélyt találta el, másrészt elég éhes voltam, hajnal óta gubbasztok itt. De semmi pénzért nem hagytam volna ki egy percet sem az angol ficsúr szerencsétlenkedéseiből. Szerencsétlen fiút viszont kifejezetten sajnáltam, teljesen véletlenül keveredett bele az egészbe, habár egy kicsit mulattatott, hogy pont láthatatlanná vált. Elővettem a tollam, és írni kezdtem az asztallapra...

* * *

Igen, ez egy ilyen kis rövid izé volt, csak a rejtélyek megsokszorozása végett. ^^


	4. Kanada, avagy elegem van az egészből

**4. fejezet: Kanada, avagy elegem van az egészből**

Mikor Anglia kicsit sem udvariasan majdnem betörte az ajtót, úgy döntöttem, meglesz egyedül is, én pedig körülnézek egy kicsit. Kiugorva a kocsiból arrébb futottam, lábujjhegyen, nehogy lépteim hangja eláruljon. Mire Poroszország kinyitotta az ajtót, én már árkon-bokron túl jártam.

Úticélom a kis füzes volt, egy mérföldre, ahova mindig mentem, amikor egyedül akartam lenni. Átszökdécselve a patakból kiálló köveken – ehhez sosem lehet eléggé felnőni – megálltam kedvenc fám előtt, amibe még nagyon-nagyon régen véstem bele egy szót. Végigfuttattam ujjaim a ráncos törzsön, és megtaláltam. Elég ügyetlenül, gyerekes betűkkel, angolul és franciául volt belekarcolva, de nem bántam. Alfred fája a túlsó parton van. Fellendülve elkaptam a legalsó ágat, de letört a súlyom alatt (hát, kiskorom óta nem csak méretben nőttem) és én fenékre huppantam a száraz, barna barkák zörgő avarerdejében. Még egyszer, óvatosabban próbálkoztam. Mikor felértem, elhelyezkedtem egy ágvillában, és elkezdtem gondolkodni. Miért pont _én_? Jó, lehet, hogy a kívánságaim okozták ezt. De más is kíván hülyeségeket. Alfred azt, hogy hero legyen (jó, az én szememben már az, de mindegy), Francis, hogy sikerüljön elcsábítani jelenlegi gyámomat (nem vicc, tényleg! Hallottam egyszer, amikor magában beszélt.), meg ilyenek. Talán még maga Isten is kíván néha marhaságot, de miért pont az enyém, ami a leglehetetlenebb, sikerül? Jó, néha jól jön, mint most, amikor megléptem. De úgy általában... Sóhajtottam. Viszont nemsokára vége lesz, és minden visszatér a normális kerékvágásba. Jelenleg ez volt az, amire a legjobban vágytam. Bárcsak újra minden normális lenne! Tényleg, ha elég erősen kívánom, talán... Á, nem. Amit több mint háromszáz éve folyamatosan mantrázok, azt nem lehet egy legyintéssel eltüntetni. Vagy a másik lehetőség, hogy nem én voltam, hanem valaki átkot szórt rám. De személyként a kutyát sem érdeklem, azt se tudják, hogy a világon vagyok (bár jelenleg lehetne rajta vitatkozni...), ellenségeim pláne nincsenek, az emberek kilencvenkilenc százaléka pedig nem is tudja a valódi kilétemet. Az országok közül pedig csak Anglia, Románia és minimálisan uncle Scotland tud varázsolni, Anglia minek akarna megátkozni, Skócia pláne, Romániát pedig nem is ismerem, soha nem váltottunk egy szót sem. A kör bezárult. Persze lehet, hogy valami eltévedt rontás tévedt be az ablakomon, jelenleg ez a másik racionális (a mágia mióta racionális? Mindegy.) lehetőség. Mikor eddig jutottam gondolataimban, valaki átcsörtetett a barkaavaron. Ki az? Szinte senki nem ismeri ezt a helyet. Aztán rájöttem, hogy csak egy rigó az, ahogy szökdécselve keres valamit. Lefütyültem neki, ő érdeklődve lesett az ágak közé. Megint fütyültem, erre egy hozzám közeli ágra szállva dalolni kezdett. Eleinte vidám dal volt, aztán átcsapott valami szomorúbb melódiába. Nem mertem megszólalni, nehogy elijesszem a kis énekest. Miért gyászolsz, rigó? Ki után sírsz? Csak gondolatban tettem fel a kérdéseimet. Aztán zaj hallatszott, és a madár elhallgatott, bizalmatlanul meredt a csörtetés irányába, majd szárnyat bontva elrepült. Kicsivel lejjebb ereszkedve meg is láttam a folyamatosan káromkodó illetőt: Anglia próbált áttörni a bokros legsűrűbb részén.

- Matthew, itt vagy? Matthew!_ Bloody hell_, ez járhatatlan. – Sajnáltam, mert itt ücsörögtem pár méterrel a feje fölött, és mégsem szólok. Egyedül akartam lenni. Ugye megbocsátasz, Anglia? Ezt mormolva halkan lehető legkisebb ágzörgéssel átmásztam egy másik fára, mert tudtam, hogy itt fog keresni. A letört ágat is lent hagytam... De pár perc kiáltozás után elment. Az utolsó pillanatban, már úgy voltam, hogy akármi lesz, leugrok és bocsánatot kérek, de elment és én egyedül maradtam a gondolataimmal. De szerettem volna elmondani mindent Alfrednek! De Anglia megtiltotta, és amúgy sem hinne nekem. Sóhajtottam egyet: mennyire felborította az életem egy apró külsőbeli változás! Mármint a külsőm konkrét eltűnése. Részletkérdés...

Felborultam, és egyensúlyomat vesztve gurultam le a fáról, amikor valaki a nyakamba ugrott. Miután vagy fél percen keresztül bizonyítottam, hogy Angliától tanultam káromkodni, felnéztem.

- Maple! A-Anglia? – nyögtem. – De hát... egy perce... arra... – Jelenleg nem telt tőlem értelmesebb.

- Tudtam, hogy valahol itt vagy – ült fel, épp a térdemre, ennek egy fojtott au-val adtam hangot, mire gyorsan áttelepedett egy fatönkre – csak azt nem, hogy pontosan merre talállak. A rigót én küldtem. Egyébként honnan tanultál meg így angolul káromkodni? – folytatta csevegő stílusban.

- Tőled – vontam vállat könnyedén (bár úgysem látta) és én is felültem. Felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem kommentálta. Jó, igaz, uncle Scotlandról is ragadt rám valamennyi, meg Észak-Írországtól is ellestem ezt-azt, de azok jórészt ír átkozódások voltak, és amúgy sem szoktam káromkodni, szóval mindegy. Ez a mostani kivételes eset volt: ideges voltam, erre rátett egy lapáttal az ijedtség – azért kicsit sem vicces, ha valaki azzal zavar fel, hogy a nyakadon landolva leborít egy fa tetejéről – és a néhány kisebb zúzódás is, amik már most alig fájtak, ahogy elkezdtek gyógyulni. Viszont jobban foglalkoztatott valami.

- Egyébként hogyan kerültél a levegőbe? Majdnem függőlegesen estél rám. – Elvigyorodott, megvillantotta a jobb kezében lévő fekete varázspálcát. Mélyet lélegeztem: sosem fogom megszokni a mágiás trükkjeit.

- Egy szó nélkül eltűntél – jegyezte meg csendesen. Utáltam a hangjában érezhető apró vádló élt.

- Egyedül akartam lenni – suttogtam, hátradőlve az avarba. Bólintott, arcomat fürkészve – legalábbis pont úgy nézett, mert tudta, hogy attól még kényelmetlenebbül érzem magam – majd tekintetét a ragyogó kék égre fordította. Ilyen tiszta, szikrázó kék ég itt csak májusban van, előtte kellemetlenül szürke, utána rendszerint megjön a forróság, és fehérré izzik. Otthon nincs kánikula, egész nyáron ilyen színű, és ezért imádok nyáron hazalátogatni, meg azért, mert északon még augusztusban is kellemesen hűvös a klíma.

- Azért szólhattál volna. – mondta Anglia. Nem válaszoltam, felesleges volt, csak bámultam a benyomódott avart a láthatatlan lábam alatt. Nagy kedvem volt sírni, de nem lett volna semmi értelme. Felültem.

- Beszéltél Poroszországgal? – kérdeztem, csak hogy megtörjem a csendet. A gyászoló rigó jutott eszembe. Anglia bólintott.

- Aha, kiderült, hogy nem ő volt, hanem Franciaország. Az a békazabáló persze nem volt otthon, de majd jól ellátom a baját! – Utáltam ezt, ha a jelenlegi és a régi nevelőm veszekednek vagy verekednek, de sosem tehettem semmit.

- Francis miért zsarolna velem téged? – néztem megint az égre. A déli verőfény égette a szemem, hát lehunytam, úgy élveztem a napsugarak simogatását.

- Egy, belőle bármit kinézek. –_ Én nem_, formáltam a szavakat némán ajkaimmal. Ő sose lenne képes ilyesmire. – Kettő, lehet, hogy nem is veled akar zsarolni.

- Tényleg – mosolyodtam el kényszeredetten. – Akkor most mi lesz? – kérdeztem félig magamtól, félig Angliától. Én nem tudtam a választ, de ő igen.

- Először is, várunk. Egyrészt, hogy Francis hazaérjen és beverhessem a képét... – Ebben a pillanatban kifejezetten örültem, hogy nem látja az arcomat. – Másrészt, a varázslat úgysem tart soká.

- Már ha ezt varázslat okozta – suttogtam magam elé, Arthur meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

- Miért, mi más? – kérdezte. Én és a nagy szám.

- Nem tudom – vontam vállat. Féligazság, ennyi megteszi. Anglia nem is kommentálta, csak felállt.

- Gyere – intett. Én követtem.

* * *

Megjegyzés: Nem értek egyet Kanadával. Szerintem igenis _kifejezetten _vicces, ha valaki a más nyakába esik. Az viszont igaz, hogy az áldozatnak kevésbé... :D


	5. Anglia, avagy semmi értelme az egésznek

**5. fejezet: Anglia, avagy semmi értelme az egésznek**

A mellettem ballagó Kanadára, illetve a lábnyomaira néztem, és sóhajtottam egyet. Nem értettem, hogy Isten miért tol ki így velem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy erre külön figyelmet fordított csak a kedvemért. Vladimirtől nem lenne okos ötlet tanácsot kérni, és más meg nem ért a mágiához (Scott-tól akkor sem kérnék segítséget, ha az életem függne rajta). Talán Egyiptom megmenekített pár könyvet abból a rettenetes tűzvészből, amit Arábia szított, még úgy hatszáz körül*. Barbár dolog volt, mondhatom.

- Mintha a te régi akcióid egyike-másika humánusabb lett volna – jegyezte meg Kanada. Eddig nem is vettem észre, hogy magamban beszélek.

- Ezzel célozni akarsz valamire? – vontam fel a szemöldököm.

- Nem, semmire – válaszolt gyorsan, és valószínűleg megvonta a vállát, bár az utóbbit nem láttam. – Egyébként meg mi bajod Romániával?

- Semmi, nem tudom, miért utál – mondtam. Féligazság, a miatt a kis incidens miatt legfeljebb megsértődnie kellett volna. Matthew, ha észre is vett valamit, nem szólt. Nemsokára visszaértünk az autóhoz, amivel az erdő szélén parkoltam. Az első ülésen nyitott ajtajú kalitka hevert, azt hátradobtam, és betessékeltem Kanadát. Ezúttal tényleg rajta tartottam a szemem, hogy ne szökhessen meg.

- Hé, Arthur, most mi lesz? – kérdezte. Vállat vontam.

- Nem tudom – vontam vállat. – Először Egyiptomhoz nézzünk be. Az anyjának voltak érdekes szövegei az Alexandriai könyvtárban, remélhetőleg találunk valami támpontot.

- Ühm – válaszolt igen szűkszavúan. Egy ideig csendben ültünk, majd Matthew törte meg a csendet:

- Izé, köszönöm. De tényleg. – Annyira meglepett ez a közlés, hogy majdnem nekimentem az útpadkának.

- Mit? – kérdeztem, némileg frusztráltabban, mint akartam, miközben a helyes útra tereltem az autót. A mellettem lévő ülés felől fura hang hallatszott, bár nem igazán hallottam, mert valami hülye majdnem belém jött. Az ilyenkor elengedhetetlen ökölrázás és szidalomzápor után megnyugodva fordítottam figyelmemet ismét az útra.

- Szóval, mit köszönsz? – Néma csönd egy percig, majd Kanada tétován szólalt meg, láthatólag (vagy inkább hallgatólag) legszívesebben visszaszívta volna, amit mondott.

- Hát... mindent. – Nem értettem, de jobbnak láttam nem rákérdezni. Csak megint begubózna, ahogy szokott. Bekapcsoltam a rádiót, hogy legyen valami, ami a kettőnk közt húzódó feszült némaságot feloldhatja, de a zaj – valami ostoba zenei adó volt – nem javított a helyzeten. Végül megérkeztünk az elegáns, fáraók lakhelyét idéző házhoz, ahol Egyiptom lakott. Ezúttal magammal vittem Kanadát, de meghagytam neki, hogy maradjon az árnyékom, és tettem egy célzást arra, hogy az árnyékok némák. Gupta kicsit meglepetten nézett rám, amikor ajtót nyitott, de beengedett minket, vagyis engem, mivel Matthewt nem látta.

- Szia, bocsi, hogy csak úgy rád törün... török, de... – gyors mérlegelés, hogy mennyit osszak meg vele – valami nagyon balul sült el, és nem tudom, hogy oldjam meg a helyzetet.

- Gyere csak – invitált be – biztos anyám szövegei után érdeklődsz.

Bólintottam, fél szemem folyamatosan Kanadán tartva. Egyenesen a könyvtárba vezetett, ahol néhány, igencsak romos állapotban lévő, vaskos könyvet mutatott.

- Nyugodtan nézd át őket, habár nem hiszem, hogy valamelyik pont a te problémáddal foglalkozna.

- Köszönöm – mosolyodtam el, nagyjából először azóta, hogy ma reggel Matthew közölte velem, hogy láthatatlanná vált.

- Akkor... – távozott Gupta, én pedig találomra kivettem két kötetet, az egyiket hátranyújtottam Matthewnak (aki a zajokból vélhetően azonnal leült átnyálazni) a másiknak magam álltam neki. Több órán keresztül semmi, ha a saját könyveim lett volna, már rég felgyújtottam volna őket egy pillantással. Nem sok fóliáns menekült meg a i.u. 600-700 körüli nagy tűzvészből, ami pedig túlélte, azok zöme is kormos, rongyos volt, így lassan haladtunk, plusz csak a görögre vagy arabra lefordított írásokkal mentünk bármire is, egyikünk sem tudott óegyiptomi nyelven. Hirtelen megláttam, hogy Matthew kezében megremeg az éppen olvasott könyv, majd nem kis robajjal leesik.

- Mit művelsz? – néztem rá.

- Bo-bocsánat – motyogta, majd gyorsan felkapva a kötetet újra kinyitotta.

- Találtál valamit? – kérdeztem.

- Nem – mondta gyorsan, talán kicsit túl gyorsan is, de annyiban hagytam a dolgot. Nyilván csak egy sokkoló illusztráció, én már rég átsuhantam ezek fölött – bár egy khm, tizennyolc karikás műnél néha még én is megbotránkoztam – de ő még nem. Igen, nyilván ez az.

* * *

*: I.u 640-642 között az arab Amr ibn al-Ász elfoglalta Alexandriát, és I. Omár kalifa parancsára, azzal az indokkal, hogy „ha a könyvek azt tartalmazzák, mint a Korán, feleslegesek, ha nem, akkor veszélyesek", elégették a könyveket.


	6. Kanada, avagy egyre gyanúsabb az egész

**6. fejezet: Kanada, avagy egyre gyanúsabb az egész**

Sóhajtottam, ahogy újra felütöttem a könyvet, ezúttal gondosan teljesen más oldalon, de ujjaim szinte akaratlanul újra visszasiklatták a vékony pergamenlapokat az oldalhoz, ahol úgy megrémültem. A már ismerős, szálkás kézírással ez volt olvasható: _„Ne bízz benne!"_ Vajon hogy értette? De ez a könyv sokkal régebbi, mint amit Angliánál olvastam, legalább száz évvel. Bár lehet, hogy csak hasonló az írás. Elvégre az alexandriai könyvek sok embert vonzottak, és nyilván köztük volt egy szálkás írású, pontosan olyan, mint amilyet otthon, abban a könyvben olvastam... Nem, ez csak önámítás. Nyilván valaki szórakozik velem, és direkt beleírja a könyvekbe ezeket a sorokat, hogy nekem paranoiám legyen (vagy akár bárki másnak, ha már itt tartunk). Elvégre nem is látszik réginek a tinta, mintha csak egy perce vetették volna papírra ezeket a sorokat, csak a színe különös, élénkvörösben játszik. Fura. De minek agyalok ezen? Bárcsak ismét látható lennék! Még azt is elviselném, ha Arthur üvöltözne velem, csak térjen vissza minden a normális kerékvágásba. Sóhajtva az előttünk magasodó, már igencsak alacsony könyvkupacra néztem, de ebben a pillanatban zörrent a kilincs, és ijedten tettem le a könyvet, amit kiemeltem. Villámgyorsan felálltam, és egy mozdulattal egy polc mögé pördültem, nehogy kiszúrjon, mint amikor régen, kiskoromban lopóztam be Arthur könyvtárába olvasni, aztán majdnem elnevettem magam, amikor eszembe jutott, hogy ha akarna sem láthatna meg. Aztán belépett Egyiptom.

- Jutottál valamire, Arthur? – kérdezte udvariasan. Anglia megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, semmi. Viszont nem is venném tovább igénybe a vendégszereteted, az az érzésem, hogy a választ nem itt fogjuk megtalálni.

- Rendben. Viszlát – kísért ki minket Egyiptom. Őszintén szólva, egy kicsit feszélyezett. Egy ilyen káprázatos történelemmel és kultúrával rendelkező ország meg én... Na persze, Anglia sem marad el mögötte, de az a felirat kétségeket ébresztett bennem. „Ne bízz benne!" Egyre furább az egész. Én nem vagyok sárkány, nem szeretem a rejtélyeket. Sőt. De mindegy is, most nem én döntök. Egyébként ha már régi fóliánsokról van szó...

- És Magyarország Corvináival mi van? – bukott ki belőlem a kérdés. Anglia szemöldökét ráncolva nézett rám (mármint oda, ahol nekem kellett volna lennem... Annyira utálom ezt az egészet!) majd bólintott.

- Jó ötlet. Majd holnap benézünk. És... – Vigyor ült ki az arcára, én csak egy másodperccel később kapcsoltam. És akkor tovább tudod bosszantani Romániát, mi? Hangtalanul sóhajtottam egyet, és a gázlámpák végtelen sorára fordítottam a tekintetem. Minden fényes villanás után két másodperc sötétség, és épp amikor a szemem kezdene ráállni, akkor ismét egy lámpa. Fény, sötétség, fény, sötétség... fény, sötétség... fény...

Egy zökkenésre ébredtem, ahogy megálltunk a ház előtt. Kiszálltam a kocsiból, nyújtózkodtam egyet, és bementem. Minden csendes, sötét volt, de nem hagyott nyugodni egy érzés, hogy valaki vagy valami van itt, nem üres a ház. Felkattintottam a villanyt, és abban az egy-két másodpercben, amíg a szemem ráállt a fényre, egy sötétszürke köpenyes alakot láttam eltűnni a szemközti szobában. _Betörő!_, villant át rajtam és utána vetettem magam, de mire odaértem, eltűnt valamerre. Sóhajtva mentem vissza, de úgy döntöttem, ezt nem mondom el Angliának. Ezt sem.

* * *

Note: A sárkányos dolog kisebb utalás az egyik FMA-s ficemre, ahol azt írtam, a sárkányok többsége kedveli a rejtélyeket.

Note 2: Bocsi a gyatra részért, a következő majd kárpótol titeket ^^


	7. Kanada, avagy a beszélgetés és az álom

**7. fejezet: Kanada, avagy a beszélgetés és az álom**

(Még alabb cím: Én és a zseniális fejezetcímeim...)

Miután megvacsoráztunk – nem volt sok étvágyam – gyorsan lezuhanyoztam és lefeküdtem, de hiába voltam kimerült, nem tudtam aludni: nem voltam igazán álmos, és a lelkiismeretem is furdalt. Ezidáig én és Alfred, mindent megosztottunk egymással (legalábbis nekem nem volt titkom előtte), és most épp a legfontosabb dolgot hallgatom el előtte. Órámra néztem, tíz óra volt, Washingtonban még nyolc sincs. Amilyen halkan csak tudtam, leosontam a lépcsőn a konyhába, ahol a telefon volt, de a legalsó fok hangosan reccsent a talpam alatt. Lélegzet-visszafojtva vártam egy percet, majd még óvatosabban lopakodtam tovább. A szemem hamar hozzászokott a sötétséghez, így viszonylag bátran nyitottam ki a konyhaajtót.

Aztán csak álltam ott kővé dermedve, ugyanis Anglia ott állt a telefon előtt, diadalmas vigyorral nézve rám, illetve oda, ahol én voltam.

- Chh, mindjárt gondoltam – mondta. – Fel akartad hívni a bátyádat? – Gombóccal a torkomban bólintottam, aztán észbe kapva hangosan is kimondtam:

- Igen. – Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Arthur eddig kissé ijesztő mosolya megenyhült és a telefonra mutatott.

- Ne húzd soká. – Ezzel sarkon fordult és kiment. Dobogó szívvel léptem oda a készülékhez és tárcsáztam. Vajon Alfred elhiszi, amit mondok? És mit fog reagálni? Majdnem kiugrottam a bőrömből, amikor kattanást hallottam, aztán rájöttem, hogy csak a testvérem vette föl a telefont.

- Itt Alfred F. Jones... – szólt bele unottan.

- Szia, én vagyok az – mondtam, és önkéntelenül is a zsinórral kezdtem babrálni.

- Matt? – élénkült meg a hangja. – Mi az? Nyolc óra van, nálatok asszem tizenegy körül lehet. Megint felhúztad valamivel Iggyt és elrohantál otthonról?

- Nem, nem, dehogy, az amúgy is egyszeri eset volt – tiltakoztam hevesen, gyanítottam, hogy nem csak mi ketten vagyunk a vonalban: Arthur szobájában is volt egy telefonkészülék. – Az egyébként is a te szokásod. Valamit szeretnék elmondani neked. – Odahúztam egy széket, leültem és felhúztam a lábam, szabad kezemmel átkarolva. Ilyenkor, amikor Alfreddel beszélgettem, mindig eszembe jutott, hogy vajon hová lett Jean-Claude, a régi plüssmedvém. Talán Francisnál lehet... Bár mindegy.

- Na, ne csigázz már! – rikkantott bele a kagylóba. – Van valakid?

- Mi? Nem! Honnan vetted ezt? – háborodtam fel. – Idióta. De mielőtt elmondom, ígérd meg, hogy nem mondod el senkinek! – Aprót sóhajtottam.

- Oké, tartom a számat, becsszó, meg minden, de mondd már! Miről van szó? – Mélyet lélegeztem, és kimondtam:

- Láthatatlanná váltam. – Hosszú, kényelmetlenül hosszú csend volt a vonal végén. Végül bátortalanul beleszóltam:

- Alfred...?

- Ez vicc akart lenni? – kérdezte kétkedően. Könnyeimet visszanyelve válaszoltam:

- Nem, nem az. Nem tudom, hogy történt, és Anglia szerint nemsokára visszaváltozok. Kérlek, higgy nekem! – A végén már szinte hadartam, aztán megint rövid csend.

- Oké, lehet valami a dologban, pláne ha te mondod, téged amúgy se vesz észre senki, haha! Jól van, vicc volt. Nemrég láttam valami sorozatot, abban az egyik csaj úgy vált felnőtté vagy valami ilyesmi, hogy mindenféle fura szarvakat meg ilyesmiket növesztett, aztán valami pókszörny elrabolta, és amikor az aktuális főhős a segítségére sietett, egyszerűen visszaváltozott! Jelen esetben én leszek a hero, it's easy, yeah! – vigyorgott a kagylóba, tisztán hallottam a hangján. Sóhajtottam.

- Rendben, Alfred, itt állj le. Én nem növesztettem „mindenféle fura szarvakat meg ilyesmiket", és egyébként sem vagyok lány. – Mikor a kuncogását hallottam, legkedvesebb testvérbátyámat meg tudtam volna fojtani. Miért kell még mindig felhozni azt, amikor egyszer régen Francis valami rózsaszín kislányruhát adott rám, ő meg egyből azt hitte, hogy lány vagyok. – Alfred. Vedd komolyan. Kérlek.

- Jó-jó, oké, komolyan veszem. De most kezdődik a Teen Titans, megyek, szia!

- Szia – köszöntem el én is, aztán már csak a kattanást hallottam, ahogy letette. Remek. Felmentem és lefeküdtem, hosszan nézve a plafonon a kelő hold fénypászmáját. Habár már egyáltalán nem voltam álmos, mégis elnyomott az álom.

_Egy kopár lápon kóboroltam, hideg, dermesztő köd terjengett a sík vidéken, habár nem fáztam. Ez és az éj sötétje – a teliholdat felhők takarták – ellenére jól láttam a szinte kővé vált fák, bokrok sziluettjét, a jeges szél borzolta sikár füvet, a soktornyú kastélyt a távolban, világosan érzékeltem az egész tájat árható vörös és fekete, nyomasztó aurát. Hátam mögött egy kis falu állt, zsúpfedelű vályogházakkal, amik mintha még a középkorból maradt volna itt, üres, szellemlakta emlékül. Minden olyan ősinek tűnt, Európa jutott róla eszembe. Valaki elém lépett, alakját sötétszürke köpeny takarta, csak zöld szemei villogtak tompán, és valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt._

_- Anica vagyok. – Csak ennyit mondott csengő, dallamos hangján, és fellebbentette csuklyáját. Hollófekete fürtjei kissé kócosan ölelték körbe szép, szabályos vonásait, szája kedves mosolyra görbült, immár biztosan tudtam, hogy egy lánnyal állok szemben. És a szemei... Mélyzöld kutakként gyűjtötték be és nyelték el a fényt, fiatal kora (velem egyidősnek nézett ki, úgy tizenöt-tizenhat esztendős lehetett) ellenére meglepő értelem és tapasztalat csillant az arcára lobbanó holdsugárban. Szép volt, lélegzetelállítóan szép, és mégis, mintha nem lenne e világon._

_- A-az én nevem Matthew – mondtam, hangom rekedt volt: ahogy megláttam arcát, észrevettem, torkom szárazon kapar, lélegzetem mélyebb, bőröm megsajdul. Anica kinyújtotta kezét, ujjai kecsesek, sápadtak voltak, mutatóján egyszerű feketés-barnás fagyűrű. Kutatón az arcára néztem, szelíden mosolygott, szemeiben sajnálat villant. Közelebb léptem, megérintettem mutatóujja hegyét, de ekkor a gyűrűje felvillant egyszer, és a lobbanás elnyelt mindkettőnket. Egy réten találtam magam, egy denevér és egy rigó suhant egymás mellett a selymes fű felett, a rigó tollait bearanyozta a lenyugvó nap sugara, a bőregér elnyelte a róla visszaverődő fényt. Így szálltak örökké..._

_Mindketten szinte riadtan kaptuk vissza kezünket, tekintetünk fürkészőn olvadt egymásba. A gyűrű ismét sötét volt, nyugvó kígyóként ölelte körbe az ujját. Végül Anica hátrébb lépett, még utoljára rám nézett, ennyit mondott:_

_- Ég veled, Matthew! – Egy ködpászma táncolt el a szemem előtt, elrejtve a lány alakját. Épp úgy festett, mint egy gyászoló rigó, utána kaptam, de ekkor az ezüstöt fátylat elsodorta a jeges szellő, vele tűnt ő is. Torkom új erővel izzott fel, de elszakítottam a tekintetem a lány hűlt helyéről és a kastély felé fordítottam a tekintetem. Ódon kővár volt, régmúltról itt felejtett rom, ablakai üvegtelen, rombuszrácsos nyílások, mind sötét, egyet kivéve: a legmagasabb, északi torony felső ablakában gyertya világított. Néhány másodpercig néztem az ide-oda imbolygó fényt, önkéntelenül is közelebb léptem hozzá, kinyújtottam kezem a messzeségben lobbanó láng után, de azonnal vissza is kaptam. A várat ugyanaz a végeláthatatlan, gonosz – vagy inkább keserű? – aura borította, ami az egész lápot, csak valahogy sűrűbben, töményebben. Viszolyogtam tőle, épp úgy, ahogy a tulajdonosától. Hátam mögött, a faluban léptek hallatszottak, tudtam, Arthur az. Értem jött volna? ...Talán. Megfordulhattam, odarohanhattam volna, hogy bocsánatot kérjek tőle, amiért elszöktem, visszamehetnék vele, ahonnan jöttem, de tudtam: nem lehet. És nem akartam..._

Verejtékben fürödve ültem fel az ágyamban, otthon, az Egyesült Királyságban, nem valami isten- vagy inkább átokverte lápon, Európában. (Na persze, lehetett ez a táj Angliában vagy akár a Föld bármelyik másik részén is, már ha létezett, de volt egy olyan határozott érzésem, hogy Európában kell keresnem, ha meg akarom találni. Nem akartam.) Az órám hajnali hármat mutatott, de furcsa módon egyáltalán nem voltam álmos, és pár korty víz után a torkom sem fájt már. Mi volt ez az álom? Talán összefüggne azzal, hogy láthatatlanná váltam? Valahol olvastam,hogy amikor az ember alszik, az agy feldolgozza a nap eseményeit és összekeveri az emlékképeket, így jön létre az álom. De ezt a tájat, a kastélyt még sosem láttam azelőtt, a lányt pedig... Anicát végképp nem. Áh, már semmit sem értek! A varázslás fura és bizarr dolog. Nem mintha a varázslás nem lenne az... Ekkor eszembe jutott, hogy még reggel félretettem egy kezdő varázslóknak való könyvet, talán abból megtudok valamit. Macskaléptekkel leosontam a lépcsőn, gondosan kikerülve a legalsó fokot, majd a könyvtár felé igyekeztem. Hamar megtaláltam a kérdéses kötetet, visszavittem a szobámba és a takaróm alatt, zseblámpa fényénél kezdtem átböngészni. Pont, mint mikor kiskoromban próbáltam rejteni, hogy jóval lefekvés után olvasok. Elmosolyodtam, úgy bújtam a könyvet egészen pirkadatig, amikor elnyomott az álom.

* * *

Note: Amerika a Tini Titánokban (eredeti cím: Teen Titans) látta azt a bizonyos részt.

Note 2: Matthew bizonyos elrohanása *headcanon warning!* a Nem kellett volna c. ficemben található, a lányruhás incidenst pedig a Sugar and Spice nevű, feltűnően nem saját doujinshiből kölcsönöztem.


	8. Sora mea, avagy a hazatérésem

**8. fejezet: Sora mea, avagy a hazatérésem**

A régi kastélyunk egészen kihalt volt, a bátyám nyilván megint a szobájában gubbaszt, ahogy szokott. Azóta akár be is lephette a pókháló, felkuncogtam a gondolatra. Pókhálóból és porból mindig rengeteg volt itt, mert ritkán is jöttünk ide, mindig hármasban, vagy csak kettesben. (Csak egyetlenegyszer voltunk négyen...) A bátyám ilyenkor azonnal a toronyszobájába ment, ahonnan napokig ki sem mozdult, Aleks és én pedig csak egy-egy szobát foglaltunk el, az összesen három, és a bátyám egyszer azt mondta, hogy kilencvenkilenc szobáról tud – és úgy mellesleg tizennégy titkos járatról. Ki lehet számolni, mennyi kosz van itt mindig. Igaz, én még nem takarítottam ki az enyémet, és Aleks auráját nem érzem. Fellopóztam a rengeteg, a bátyám szobájához vezető rengeteg lépcsőn, az ajtó zajtalanul fordult sarkain, amikor beléptem. Az éjjeli félhomályban csak az ablakban álló gyertya világított, az íróasztal előtt, ahol a bátyám aludt, fejét két karjára hajtva. Pedig még éjszaka van... Biztos megint figyel valakit. Csendes düh lobbant bennem, a gyertya libegő lángja megrebbent egy pillanatra. Azt hittem, tanult a hibájából, hogy nem ismétlődik meg Maria-Elsa esete! Második nővérem volt a lány, Dorottya anyjaként szerette. Odaugrottam, rápillantva az előtte fekvő kristálytálra, majd meghökkenve simítottam végig a peremén ujjaim hegyével. A varázseszköz csak egy üres ágyat mutatott. Ezzel mit akar elérni, hogy egy ágyat bámul olyan hosszan, hogy éjszaka elalszik? Sóhajtva, gyengéden megráztam a bátyám vállát, aki azonnal felült, álmosan pislogva.

- Mi? Mi van? – motyogta, aztán mikor meglátott engem, elkerekedett a szeme.

- T-te vagy az? – hebegte, ahogy felugorva megölelt. – Hogy sikerült megszöknöd tőle?

- Elengedett, elég hosszú történet. Egyébként kit figyelsz?

- Azt neked nem kell tudnod – húzta el tenyerét a kristálytál fölött, ami elhomályosult, majd felragyogott, de már nem látszott benne, csak az asztal.

- Aleks miért nincs itt? – faggattam tovább, de ő csak vállat vont.

- Nem akartam, hogy itt legyen, de te maradhatsz, ha szeretnél.

- Köszönöm – biccentettem. – Éhes vagy... vagy szomjas? – A bátyám megrázta a fejét.

- Egy pohár vizet megköszönnék. – Sóhajtva baktattam le a kismillió lépcsőn, magamban mormogva néhány nem túl kedves jelzőt a bátyámra, amiért éppen a vár legmagasabb pontját nézte ki magának. Végül kiértem a kis udvarra, ahol a kút állt. A lánc eléggé rozsdás volt, és a nyikorgásból ítélve én olajoztam meg utoljára, de azért működött. Töltöttem az üvegpohárba – a bátyám nem tűrte a fémtárgyakat – és először én ittam. A víz kissé vasas ízű volt, de talán pont azért szerettem. Még egyszer megtöltöttem, majd visszamentem. Egy szál gyertya fényénél nem láttam sokat, de a második látásom sokat segített, és végül sikerült nyaktörés nélkül felérnem. Csak letettem a poharat az asztalra és távoztam. A szobám – már legalább száz, százötven éve nem használtam – csupa por, pókháló volt, úgyhogy először úgy-ahogy kitakarítottam, csak azután fogtam bármihez is. Alaposan lemosakodtam, aztán kifésültem hosszú, fekete hajam, lófarokba fogtam. Sokkal jobb. Végül ismét felmentem a bátyámhoz, már megint a kristálytálat nézte, aurája tompán pislogott. Sóhajtottam egyet: fél hat, állapítottam meg az ajtó mellett álló régi, ingás órára nézve, aztán felnevettem. Mindig elfelejtem, hogy leállt még századokkal ezelőtt, de ez egészen mindegy. Kint derengett a hajnal, csak ez volt fontos. Nemsokára felkel a nap. Megkocogtattam a bátyám vállát.

- Mi az már megint, Nica? – kérdezte. Sóhajtottam.

- Le kéne feküdnöd, bátyám. Ha jól sejtem, már legalább egy-két napja nem aludtál, ugye? – Megadóan újra elsötétítette a tálat.

- Rendben, jó éjt – koppantottam el a már majdnem csonkig égett gyertyát.

- Jó éjt – húzta el a függönyt az ablakok előtt: súlyos, fekete drapériák voltak, szinte semmi fényt nem engedtek át. Figyeltem, ahogy az ágyhoz megy, majd kimentem a szobából. Néha úgy éreztem, mintha én lennék az idősebb, aki folyton vigyáz rá, nem ő, ahogy kéne, de most már tudom, hogy ez nem így van. Egy baleset, kettő nem változtat semmin. Sosem fogom tudni elfelejteni, ahogy _akkor_ utoljára pillantott rám...

* * *

Note: A harmadik fejezet címét kicsit megváltoztattam, hogy passzoljon ehhez.


	9. Anglia, avagy valami furcsa

**9. fejezet: Anglia, avagy valami furcsa...**

(_...történik, épp a szemem előtt_ a teljes cím, csak nem akarom nagyon elhúzni a címlistát.)

* * *

A szokásosnál is előbb, fél hét körül ébredtem, de visszaaludtam, és csak egy órával később voltam olyan állapotban, hogy fel is keljek. Gyorsan felöltöztem – egy gentleman még a reggelihez is felöltözik! – majd benéztem Kanadához. Úgy tűnt, még alszik.

- Hé, Matthew, ébredj! – szóltam rá. Csak egy álmos mormogást kaptam válaszul. – Matthew, kelj már fel!

- Oké, oké – ásított egyet. – Mennyi az idő?

- Háromnegyed nyolc, és mivel én is elaludtam, nem csinálok reggelit, inkább hozok kalácsot a pékségből. – Még egyet ásított, ami pont úgy hangzott, mintha azt mondta volna, „Hála az égnek!", de nem foglalkoztam vele.

- Nagyjából tíz perc múlva reggeli, addig szedd össze magad. – Igyekeztem gyorsan visszaérni, de vasárnap lévén nagy volt a sor, és vagy negyedórát vártam, mire hozzájutottam a kalácshoz, utána siettem haza. Otthon Matthew már nagyban terített, én pedig megpróbáltam felvágni a kalácsot. Amíg a késsel szerencsétlenkedtem, Kanada váratlanul megszólalt:

- Anglia... te ismersz valakit, _bárkit_, akit Anicának hívnak? – Döbbenten bámultam rá, a kés kiesett a kezemből, egyenesen a konyhapulton támaszkodó kezemre, vér csordult a kis vágásból. _Honnan tud...?_ Egy zsebkendőt szorítva a sebre fordultam felé, pillantásom perzselt, bár nem hittem, hogy felém néz, annál sokkal jobban utálja ezt a nézésemet.

- Honnan ismered ezt a nevet...? – mondtam halkan, hangom nyugodtan, hidegen csengett, de a mélyén ott mozdult a kitörni készülő tűz. Matthew gyorsan lerakta az utolsó tányért is.

- N-nem számít, mindegy. – Már kezdtem volna komolyabban faggatni, amikor hirtelen hallottam, hogy nagy zajjal kivágódik az előszobaajtó, mintha valaki berúgta volna. Kisiettem, hogy megnézzem, ki az (és mellesleg jól leordítsam az illető fejét), és szembetaláltam magam egy hurrikánnal. _Nem._ Ez _rosszabb_ volt egy hurrikánnál.

- Yo, Iggy! – rikkantott Amerika. Én egy pillanatra a kezembe temettem az arcom, felelevenítve a mondást, hogy „sose mondd, hogy ennél már nem lehet rosszabb".

- Mit keresel itt, Amerika? – kérdeztem, ő csak felnevetett a maga idegesítő stílusában.

- Haha, _I just heared_, hogy Mattie láthatatlanná vált, és tegnap megint azt a részt adták, úgyhogy idejöttem, mert én vagyok a hero! – Nekidőltem az ajtófélfának, kissé megkönnyebbülve vettem tudomásul, hogy még mindig képes a legnagyobb lelkesedéssel összehordani a legnagyobb baromságokat.

- Aha, biztos, gyere be, ne ácsorogj ott kint. Ja, és ne úgy mondd, hogy heared! Az _heard_, te féleszű!

- Oké, oké. Matt itt van? – kukucskált ki a vállam fölött – mi a fenéért magasabb nálam? – aztán egyszerűen betrappolt a konyhába.

- Matt, hol vagy? – üvöltötte, mire egy hangot hallottam a hátam mögül:

- Itt vagyok, Al. – Alfred először körülnézett, majd felnevetve hang alapján próbált tájékozódni, és egyenesen nekem jött.

- Azt hittem, Kanada lett láthatatlan, nem én – morogtam, de félreálltam, és szó nélkül még egy terítéket tettem az asztalra. Mire végeztem, addigra már mindketten beszélgetve jöttek be a konyhába.

- ...És akkor felhívtalak. Ennyi – fejezte be Matthew, Amerika felnevetett.

- Ez olyan, mint valami rossz vígjáték. Komolyan, majd megkérdezem Holly véleményét az egészről.

- Inkább ne – szóltam közbe. – Nem örülnék, ha az egész kitudódna, márpedig Hollywood köztudottan nem tud titkot tartani, legkevesebb, hogy gyártana egy filmet az egészről.

- De Iggy, miért ne? Ja, persze, mindenki rögtön feltételezné, hogy te tetted – vigyorodott el, nekem pedig ismét az egekbe szökött a vérnyomásom, mint mindig, amikor vele beszéltem, de gyorsan lecsillapítottam magam.

- Ezt meg honnan veszed? – kérdeztem, ő csak vállat rántott. Aztán meglátta a kezemet.

- Már megint késeztél, Iggy? Reménytelen vagy – nevetett fel, majd fütyörészve játszva felvágta a kalácsot, majd a vajjal együtt az asztalra rakta.

- Hozok fertőtlenítő- meg kötszert – mondta halkan Kanada, pár perc múlva vissza is tért, a kezébe véve az enyémet felemelte, nyilván, hogy jobban lássa a sebet, de túl sokáig tartotta így, kezdett kényelmetlenné válni a helyzet.

- Kösd már be, az ég szerelmére! – mondtam, ő gyorsan lejjebb eresztve ügyesen kifertőtlenítette és bekötözte a sebet, majd leültünk az asztalhoz. A reggeli alatt egy szó sem esett, csak utána szólalt meg Amerika:

- És most mi lesz?

- Először benézünk Magyarországhoz, Sarolta* hagyott nála érdekes iratokat, szétnézünk.

- A Corvinákra gondolsz? – kérdezte. – Mesélt róluk, azt mondta, hogy elég kevés van nála, a legtöbbet széthordták a törökök.

- Akkor azt a keveset fogjuk átnézni – döntöttem el. – Jobb ötletem pillanatnyilag nincs.

- És ha már úgyis Közép-Európában vagyunk, benézhetnénk Romániához is, ő varázsló, meg vámpír, meg minden, biztos tud valami tanácsot adni. – A vámpír szó hallatára alig láthatóan összerezzentem, megforgattam Escalust az ujjamon.

- Nem, Vladimirhez nem megyünk. Hogy is mondjam... – vakartam meg a tarkóm. – Nem igazán örülne.

- Inkább nem akarom tudni, miért... – húzta el a száját Amerika. – Akkor viszont menjünk. Repjegy se kell, a saját gépemmel jöttem, itt parkol a ház mögött. – Azzal kézen fogva elvonszolt, hallottam Matthew kuncogását a hátam mögül.

- Eressz már el! – csattantam fel, meg sem hallotta.

- Aztán, amikor majd megvan, amit keresel és visszacsinálod Mattet, elugrunk a mekibe? Istenem, máris honvágyam van – nevetgélt. – Hé, Mattie, itt vagy?

- Igen – hallatszott a hátunk mögül. – Arthur, szerinted mennyi idő alatt érünk Budapestre?

- Nem oda megyünk – legyintettem. – Elisabeth nyilván a nyári rezidenciáján van, valahol Birch-one-hausen, vagy hol.

- Izé, Iggy... – vakargatta a tarkóját Alfred – az Nyíregyháza, és nem is igazán javaslom, hogy máshogy hívd. Egyszer láttam, hogy Ivant azért ütötte le a serpenyőjével, mert véletlenül Jelizavétának szólította.

- Ráadásul nem illene csak úgy betoppanni hozzá – szólt közbe halkan Kanada. – Legalább felhívhatnád, vagy ilyesmi.

Hoppá, erre nem is gondoltam, torpantam meg. Csakugyan nem illene, márpedig egy gentleman mindig betartja az etikettet! A lehető leghatározottabb arckifejezéssel az arcomon megfordultam... és beleütköztem az ott ácsorgó Kanadába, mindketten a földön landoltunk.

- Maple! – nyögött fel Matthew, én egy igen cifra latin káromkodást motyogva (Rómától hallottam egyszer még anno, azt hiszem, valaki beleinek a fára szegezése szerepel benne) álltam fel és egy-két ügyetlen kézmozdulat után felsegítettem Kanadát is, majd visszaindultunk a házba. Mindhárman egyenesen a konyhába siettünk, Alfred a hűtő kirámolásának állt neki, Matthew nyilván neki asszisztált, én pedig a telefonhoz mentem. Tárcsáztam Magyarország budapesti házát, de nem válaszolt, ekkor a nyíregyházi számát hívtam, két-három csöngés után fel is vette.

- Itt Héderváry Erzsébet – szólt bele magyarul, én udvariasságból szintén a lány anyanyelvén válaszoltam:

- Szia, vagyok én, Anglia. Er... azért hívtalak, mert neki van egy kis problémám, és örülnék, ha segítenél. Ugye vannak a ööö... Hollóid, ugye? És...

- Látom, még mindig eléggé töröd a „magyartot" – szakított félbe Erzsébet angolul. – Inkább mondd így.

- Oké – folytattam megkönnyebbülten, hazai pályán éreztem magam – van egy apró problémám, ööö, az egyik varázslatomat elszúrtam és fogalmam sincs, hogy oldjam meg.

- Gratulálok – nevetett fel. – És ez ügyben miért pont engem hívsz? Ha csak azért, mert annak a hülye baromnak a szomszédja vagyok, akkor _nagyon_ rossz ajtón kopogtatsz.

- Nem – vágtam rá gyorsan, hogy úgy mondjam, voltak _kellemetlen_ emlékeim vele meg egy bizonyos serpenyővel kapcsolatban. (Egyébként ez vice versa is elmondható, egyszer sütöttem neki palacsintát.) – Nem amiatt hívlak. Úgy tudom, az egyik királyod, az a Matthias a Corvináiban foglalkozott egyebek közt a mágiával is.

- Az Mátyás király volt – sóhajtott. – Azok a régi szép idők... Mindegy. Viszont bocsi, ma foglalt leszek, idejön a főnököm. Holnap esetleg?

- Öhm... oké – válaszoltam. – Rendben, akkor holnap.

- És – szinte láttam, ahogy mohón felcsillan a szeme – mit rontottál el? Esküszöm, nem mondom el senkinek. – Aha, persze. Csak a fél ENSZ tudná estére. Elisabethnél pletykásabb személyt nem látott még a világ, annyi szent.

- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy viszonylag ritkán előforduló esettel van dolgom, legalábbis én még nem láttam senkit lát... mármint – gondoltam újra a dolgot – még nem találkoztam hasonlóval.

- Akkor én sem biztos, hogy tudok segíteni – mondta óvatosan a lány. – viszont ha megmondanád, milyen témában keressek, pár könyvet már előttetek átnyálazhatnék.

- Köszi, Elisabeth... akarom mondani Erzsébet, de kimondottan személyes jellegű ügyről van szó – vakartam meg a tarkómat. – Hát, akkor...

- Nehogy letedd! – süvöltött a lány a telefonba, még a három méterrel odébb tevékenykedő Alfred is felkapta a fejét. – Szóval – folytatta sokkal nyugodtabban – áruld már el! Megöl a kíváncsiság~ – _Az biztos_, gondoltam magamban, de sóhajtva beadtam a derekam.

- Rendben, elmondom, de ha bárkinek is elárulod... – Kuncogott, én a szemem forgatva nagy vonalakban előadtam a sztorit.

- Aha, értem. De... Még Dórinak sem? – kérdezte váratlanul.

- ...Kinek? Ja, Erdély. Nem. Mindenesetre akkor mennék is, Amerika kezdi szétszerelni a hűtőt. Szia! – Azzal letettem, és Alfred felé fordultam.

- Voltaképpen mi a fenét csinálsz? – kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel, ugyanis ő éppen egy csavarhúzó nyelével (?) kopogtatta (?) a hűtőm ajtaját (?), de most letette, és vigyorogva felém fordult.

- Ja, csak a Fenistilt kerestem, tegnap éjjel valszeg letámadott egy sereg szúnyog, nézd! – mutatta a karját, a csuklóján egy sávban piros foltok húzódtak.

- Hát, ez nem egészen úgy néz ki, mintha „letámadott volna egy sereg szúnyog", inkább égési sebre hasonlítanak.

- Eeh?! Pedig rajtam volt a karórám is, pont ott, sz'al még a napra sem lehetne ráfogni, vagy bármi hasonló – vette elő a zsebéből a legjobb, legmenőbb és (természetesen) legújabb karóráját. – Nahát, meg is állt. Majd lecserélem benne az elemet – vont vállat. Mindenesetre...

- add ide a kezed – mondtam, a tenyerembe véve a csuklóját, halkan egy varázsigét mormoltam, egy pillanatra lefedtem másik kezemmel a sérült részt, mire elvettem onnan, teljesen begyógyult.

- Woah, Iggy, tök pró vagy! – lelkendezett Amerika, én csak a szemem forgattam.

- Jut eszembe, hol van Mattie? – kérdezte hirtelen, én meghökkentem.

- Miért, nem veled van?

- Dude, szerinted akkor kérdezném?

- _Bloody hell!_ – fakadtam ki. – Kanada? Hol vagy? – Futó léptek hangja hallatszott a könyvtár felől.

- Itt vagyok – mondta Matthew. – Mert?

- Csak tudni akartuk, hol vagy – válaszolt helyettem Alfred. – Amúgy Iggy, mi van Magyarországgal? – fordult felém.

- Ma megy hozzá a főnöke, úgyhogy csak holnap tud fogadni minket – legyintettem.

- Akkor mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Amerika. – Én személy szerint ledőlnék egy percre, nem aludtam sokat az éjszaka.

- Csatlakozom hozzá – szólalt meg halkan Matthew.

- Akkor menjünk! I am the hero! – ragadta meg öccse kezét Alfred, majd elrohantak a vendégszoba felé.

- Vigyázzatok, csú... – kiáltottam utánuk. Későn.

Szinte nekem is fájt, ahogy elvágódtak a parkettán, valószínűleg egymásra. Elfojtva nevetésemet sétáltam melléjük, felsegítettem Amerikát, egy-két ügyetlen kézmozdulat után Kanadát is.

- Jól vagytok? – kérdeztem, ekkor vettem észre, hogy Alfrednak vérzik a keze.

- Vérzik a kezed – mutattam a tenyerére, ő csak megrántotta a vállát és a pólójába törölte, ebben a pillanatban azonban Kanada köhögni kezdett.

- Mindjárt jövök – hadarta, aztán elfutott, mindketten furcsállva néztünk utána. Nemsokára vissza is jött, zavartan mentegetőzve:

- Bocsi, csak... csak eszembe jutott valami, és vissza kellett érte mennem a szobámba – mondta szinte suttogva, majd ásított egyet.

- Let's go to szunya! – rikkantotta Amerika, megragadva Matthew kezét, és immár valamivel lassabban elvonszolta. Utánuk legyintettem, aztán úgy döntöttem, sütök némi sütit. Alfred úgyis rég evett a híres(-hírhedt) Anglia-féle pogácsából.

* * *

*: Nemrég láttam Deviantarton egy képet, a (magyar!) lány a Török Hódoltságot személyezte meg Sarolta néven, rá utalok.


End file.
